Just got started loving you
by loveRomance1
Summary: **M RATED** a story of Rosalie and Emmett having a good time in bed to the song "just got started loving you" by James otto, very discriptive!


**A/N- okay so this some pretty heavy stuff, in my opinion anyway. and I do not encourage this for anyone who does not liek sensitive material, cause beleive me this is sensitive, for anyway. And since my Email is not working righ tnow and I dont want to wait to put this up, it was edited by me and only me at 11 p.m**

After that fun sunday night that Emmett and I had, I figured it would be fun to tease him, getting dressed today.

When I got out of the bed, shaking my hips suductively, I made my way over to my dresser. by now I got Emmetts' attention especially, when I bent down to the underwear drawer, raising my tight little ass high in the air for all to see. by now I really got his attention. and he is now moving over towards the stereo, his cock at partial attention. He started flipping though songs and when he found one it started to play.

_You don't have to go now honey  
Call and tell 'em you won't be in today  
Baby there ain't nothin' at the office  
So important it can't wait_

He approaches me and tellls me on how evil I am and look at what I did to him, pointing downwards. by now I am as wet as he is erect. Esme will probably kill us if we don't go to school but right now I don't care. All that mattered was him, and the desire to have him in me.

_I'm thankful for the weekend  
But two days in heaven just ain't gonna do  
This is gonna take forever darlin'  
Girl I just got started lovin' you_

The weekend had been fun, we were away for the majority of it, enjoying our alone time, but aparently that wasn't enough.

Emmet put his hands on my breast, he knows how much I love it when he does that. I go weak in the knees, my arms wrap around his back. my fingers clawing at it in response to the pleasure he was sending me.

_  
What's the point in fightin' what we're feelin'  
We both know we'll never win  
Ain't this what we're missin'  
Let's just stop all this resistin' and give in_

The handy thing about us, is that we sleep in nothing usually, that little fact can come in handy. Like right now for instance. Emmett lifted me up off the floor, and my legs wrapped around his waiste. and we still were not close enough.

He practically through me on the bed and jumped in after me, all awhile I had a grin on my face, anticipating what comes next.

I lowered my face to his now every erect cock. slowly licking it like a lollie pop. I found it was so much fun to tease him like this, especially when he was desparate, like right now. Eventually I gave in started to suck and deep throat his think long member.

It didn't take long before I could feel it pulsating in my mouth. And the next thing I knew he was pumping into my mouth, releasing his delicious tasting venom, down my throat.

_Let me wrap my arms around you  
You know you don't want to leave this room  
Come back and let me hold you darlin'  
Girl I just got started lovin' you_

What can I say I've never felt this way  
Girl you're like a dream come true  
After all the love we've made  
It sure would be a shame  
If we let this moment end so soon

After I made sure there was not an ounce left of venom on him, he was once again erect, and began to lower his head for my turn for the pleasure. He softly grabbed onto my hips, and began to lick at my senstive clit. I was about ready to explode right there, but I had to wait.

Then he began to multi-task, inserting a few fingers intome while still licking at my clit. And at that point I couldn't hold on any longer, I orgasmed and his tounge swiftly moved from my now overly sensitive clit to my hole, lapping up every juice he could posible find. My moans so loud I am sure the rest of the family can hear.  
_  
So won't you lay back down beside me  
Girl just like I know you're wantin' to  
Trust me when I tell you darlin'  
Girl I just got started lovin' you_

Emmett rose back up and put his lips to mine, me tasting my juices on his lips was absolutly devine. as he began to lower his head, and suck, and play bite on my neck, I could felel his cock at my entrance., teasing me. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and screamed as loud as I possible could "Just get that thing in me for the love of god."

And without a moment of hesitation he thrusted into me, and what an amazing feeling it was. Having his cock rub against my G spot and have all 9 inches of him thrusting deeper and deeper inside of me, it was euphoric. I could feel the tingle signaling the coming of the orgasm. The feeling just increased with every thrust and every slap of his balls against my ass.

At the last possible second I let him know that I was cumming, and right when a series of orgams hit me, he spewed his load all inside me.

Completly exasted we stayed in that position for as long as we could, him still limp inside of me. This was definatly the start of an amazing day, then we heard Esme threaten to take away our cars and burn them in front of us if we were not down there in 30 seconds, so unfortunatly at vampire speed we got up and headed downstairs, and made our way to the car completly ignoring our family mebers acting as if nothing happened.

_I'm thankful for the weekend  
But two days in heaven just ain't gonna do  
This is gonna take forever darlin'  
Girl I just got started lovin' you  
Come back and let me hold you darlin'  
Girl I just got started lovin' you_

**A/N- sorry it ended a little weird I was not sure how to end it, after a story like that. So this was my first time righting an M rated fic, please tell me if you guys liked it or what I need to improve on.**


End file.
